


昊星 愿赌服输

by suroude



Category: RPF - Fandom, 朱星杰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suroude/pseuds/suroude





	昊星 愿赌服输

朱星杰后悔死了，他咋就被激的非要跟黄明昊打这种垃圾赌局呢？

“黄明昊！”朱星杰紧紧闭上腿，咬牙切齿喊Justin的名字，尾音却掩不住带有一丝喘息。

“季老师，”总裁椅上的黄总裁气定神闲，“你自己答应的，可别讨价还价哦。”

黄家，可以说是普通人想象不到的富贵。本家小儿子，黄明昊，更别提受宠到什么地步。今年到了十六岁，心血来潮在饭桌上提了一句想管公司，父母直接把Y市最大的一家公司划到他名下。小少爷不懂民间疾苦，倒是苦了从本家指过去的朱星杰，从高中数理化教到公司管理，简直事事都操心，最后还抓去被小少爷晚上操。朱星杰后悔死了啊，这一天天都是啥事啊。小少爷聪明，教几遍还能举一反三。没想到最后反到他自己身上，大晚上激他打赌，靠运气他就从来没赢过。朱星杰咬住下唇，粉白的膝盖摩擦个不停，手里小小的挎包几乎遮不住短裙下摆。

黄明昊那小子今早笑嘻嘻送了一全套女装，睡懵了的朱星杰提溜起小短裙，比了几遍腰围不可置信的发现这货居然要他穿裙子？

“黄明昊！”朱星杰翘着小拇指，指着自己胸口，“你、你、你要我穿裙子？”

黄明昊叉腰，洋洋得意站在朱星杰床前“你要愿赌服输的哥哥，不能耍赖皮。”

朱星杰简直想把黄明昊得意的小鼻尖拧下来。

年轻人脑子太活，又怎么会这么简简单单放过自己情人，在朱星杰蹬腿穿小短裙时，非给人塞了一点奇怪的小东西进到穴里。

那东西朱星杰趴床上还没什么感觉，当朱星杰踩着高跟鞋走路，突如其来的摩擦弄得他差点脚一崴，从楼梯上跌下去。

“靠！”朱星杰被Justin搂着腰下楼，手里小小的挎包遮住假发下的面颊，他小声骂黄明昊，“黄小少爷，你放过你的家庭教师行不行？还嫌是不够折腾的是咋的。”

“愿赌服输，朱老师。”

Justin不紧不慢，倒是苦了身边的朱星杰。高跟鞋本身也没有多高，可惜他本身从来没穿过。穴里那东西的颗粒时不时随着走动蹭上软肉，一小股细微的电流便爬上脊柱，弄得他手脚酸麻。

等朱星杰到办公室，内裤已经湿哒哒黏在屁股上。刚刚上车时，Justin就开了震动，前面是恪尽职守的熟人司机，朱星杰在后视镜里哪里敢有大动作，靠在黄明昊肩膀，乖巧扮演总裁一夜情的女友。

他不敢有大动作，那玩意又压着软肉不断轻震，频率不高却磨人的要死。朱星杰M唇微张，小声压着音骂Justin，声音又小还带着喘，听的黄明昊觉着自己没有车上就办了老师已经很给面子了。

“季老师，你骂什么呢？”Justin对着朱星杰耳朵吹气，手强行挤进朱星杰手缝里和他十指相扣，却让两人手心还隔着一方形小盒子，我做一点小动作哦，哥哥。黄明昊对朱星杰眨眨眼，露出可爱元气的标准微笑，“你说，这不小心我们手蹭到哪里？这个遥控器会不会……”黄明昊做了一个口型。

好了，我知道了，你就是个讨厌的温州人。朱星杰憋屈的闭上嘴，手乖乖被拉着起了一层粘腻腻的汗，下眼睑红红，看起来湿漉漉的。

黄明昊完全不想抑制自己的小喜好了，手掰弄面前人尖尖小小的下巴，转过来亲了上去。

面前的人抖了一下，小小的“唔”便出了口，又很快收住了声，很可爱，黄明昊心想。假发带着女孩才有的香气，舌头柔软，紧张的跟着他的节奏拨弄，偶尔划过尖牙带来一点疼痛，太可爱了吧，黄明昊抱住的手忍不住紧了紧，这么乖的哥哥简直让人欲罢不能。

“Justin……”

黄明昊回过神，朱星杰说自己要遵守规矩，很少有这么喊他的时候，他抬眼，看见朱星杰已经脱了鞋，像猫一样走过来。

【应该再加一副猫耳朵的。】黄明昊咽咽口水。

“Justin……”朱星杰跨坐在黄明昊身上，  
短裙下那处隐隐若现，暗示性的磨蹭黄明昊半硬的肉棒。

黄明昊直接竖旗。

朱星杰都快被逼疯了，身下那东西不知道是几档，挨着蹭了这么久，他浑身被蹭的没一点力气，可怜穴里却麻痒无比，怎么也到不了高潮。可黄明昊只坐旁边一副“敌不动我不动”的冷静模样，气死了，朱星杰咬牙，脑袋一热便走了过去。

“Justin……”朱星杰咬住黄明昊耳垂，舌尖舔舐，尖牙轻咬耳环拉扯，成年人色情起来小孩子又哪里招教的住。朱星杰伸手抱紧，用自己胸口把黄明昊整个头压住。

“靠……”黄明昊声音闷的嗡嗡的。

黄明昊把手从裙摆下伸了进去，里面湿答答黏糊糊的，不难想象朱星杰一路经历了什么。

“季老师，”黄明昊拿手撕扯大腿根部的丝袜，“你水流了我一裤子。”黄明昊举起自己拉出晶亮细丝的手，“老师，您还骑学生身上。”充满恶意的“您”字，黄明昊把身上的朱星杰控住，戏谑的看他从耳根烧到面颊的艳红。

“并且，”黄明昊伸手，把遥控器跳到最大档，“您还会哭着找您学生要的。”

朱星杰一下软倒在黄明昊身上，上面布满颗粒物的跳蛋一下开最大档刺激的别说站直，朱星杰连蹬腿的力气都没有，眼前一片模糊白光，嘴巴张张合合，耳朵像堵了棉花，混混沌沌一片，连自己声音都听不见。

“这么爽的吗？”黄明昊瞧着稀奇，伸手把跳蛋关掉，用食指把朱星杰下巴勾起来。

朱星杰脸上凄凄惨惨一大片，分不清是泪水还是汗水混在一起，配着艳粉的红，不像是初次承欢的少女，反而像故事书里的少妇妓子，揉捏重了留一手烂熟的汁水。

“呜……”

朱星杰呜咽出声，双目失神，舌尖探出来一点，身体被困在刚刚的快感里微微发抖。

黄明昊咽了咽口水，急切的把短裙推上去，露出被撕的大开的丝袜，里面没有穿内裤，坐在自己黑色的西装裤上，粉白的屁股看的让人只想上去伸手摸一摸。

朱星杰前端半硬不软，正淅淅沥沥流着清液，黄明昊握着他的事物，边亲边帮他做手活，握的力道有些大，朱星杰弄得又疼又爽，拿脚掌用力蹭黄明昊小腿肚，可丝袜又太滑，蹭着反而更像调情，黄明昊另一只手在大腿摸来摸去，忍不住赞叹出声“手感真好。”

“呜……，你、你闭嘴。”朱星杰爽的小腿用攀住黄明昊，眼梢掉泪。

黄明昊再也忍不了，把朱星杰推到桌子上，伸手大力掰开他的腿，朱星杰被吓的小声尖叫一声，骂他是不是疯了。粉色的穴口湿漉漉泛着水光，摸进去“咕叽咕叽”水声响个不停，黄明昊抬眼看了装凶的朱星杰，就这一眼，朱星杰顿时寒毛直竖，脑内打满红色危险讯号。

朱星杰眼睁睁看着黄明昊把跳蛋调到最大档，然后顶了进来。

之后的过程淫乱得朱星杰不想回忆，在黄明昊顶入的一瞬，他眼圈红红哭着叫出声，眼泪湿漉漉淌一脸，手指把黄明昊昂贵西装拉的发皱，嘴里没有一个连续的字词，嘴巴合不上，口水从嘴角淌出。肠道紧紧收缩个不停，每次抽插都十分费劲，黄明昊被爽得每次重重往那块顶，包着丝袜的腿一下没一下蹭着脸，于是黄明昊侧脸去舔，朱星杰腿抖个不停，一句拒绝的话也说不出来。

直到最后跳蛋没电，黄明昊一把把它抽出，举着还在滴水的跳蛋威胁朱星杰，让他喊老公，不喊就去换个电池继续。

朱星杰拿小短手遮住脸，怎么喊都只像猫仔叫。

朱星杰早就被操熟了，穴肉泛红，稍微顶一顶就敏感的不行。黄明昊拿嘴咬他大腿根部，又伸手把他够起，倒在身后总裁椅上来了一个深深的乘骑。

黄明昊还嘴欠呢，“季老师带着假发倒真像个女孩子，就是不知道能不能给我生个孩子？”

“闭、闭嘴！”朱星杰眼泪滴滴答答的掉，恼羞成怒的穴肉又搅紧三分。

“这么舍不得老公这根东西，老公就多多喂你，迟早会让你涨奶生孩子的。”

“呜呜呜、黄、黄明昊，你闭嘴！”朱星杰羞耻的把脸往后别，不去看面朝他的黄明昊。

“小星，小星，喊老公，喊声老公好不好？”黄明昊哄他，肉茎不留情的往软肉深处压，“喊老公我们这轮过了就不继续了啊，好不好？小星”

“呜……”朱星杰被干的除了哭什么也不会，整个人缩成一团躲在黄明昊怀里，看着倒是小了好几分。

黄明昊沿着穴口不紧不慢干着，给朱星杰回神的时间。朱星杰发着抖，轻轻的喊，

“老公。”

“嗯？谁是你老公？”

“黄、唔、黄明昊……”

“那你连着怎么说？”

“呜……黄明昊是我老公……”

“乖——”

黄明昊按着软肉狠狠抽插，把滚烫的精液全部灌了进去。

黄明昊把干晕的朱星杰抱到隔间休息，盯着他的脸心想着，【我才不想要哥哥跟着我念他爱我之类的假话呢，我想听他真真实实说喜欢我，就算他明天害羞，也不能反驳的承认才好。】黄明昊伸手摸了摸朱星杰，把他翻到腰上的裙子掀下去，又把被子给他盖上，亲了一口脸上尤带白浊的朱星杰，跳着轻巧的步伐出去批改文件。

  



End file.
